Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system capable of remotely operating an image forming apparatus and a technique relevant to the same.
Description of the Background Art
An image forming system capable of remotely operating an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi-Functional Peripheral) has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2004-364083 (Patent Document 1)).
In a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, information on a tray status (specifically, paper size placed in a paper tray) of an image forming apparatus (copier) is transmitted to a remote operation apparatus (remote control apparatus). Then, the remote operation apparatus has the received information reflected in the content of an operation command on the side of the remote operation apparatus.
Now, there are call centers which receive inquiries on how to use the image forming apparatuses, or the like, from operating users of the image forming apparatuses. Even in a situation where operators of such call centers make explanations on how to operate the image forming apparatuses in response to the inquiries from the operating users of the image forming apparatuses, an image forming system (also referred to as a remote operation system) involving such a remote operation as discussed above can be used.
In such a situation, it is preferable that the operator of the call center should be correctly notified of the condition of the image forming apparatus used by a user (operating user of the image forming apparatus) who inquires at the call center.
In the technique of Patent Document 1, however, contents in an operation screen of the remote operation apparatus are fixed, and an operation result of a hardware operating member, for example, is not reflected in a display screen of an operator terminal. Therefore, there arises a situation where the operator of the call center gives an explanation on how to operate the apparatus while watching the display screen displaying a content different from that displayed on a browsing screen used by the operating user of the MFP. For this reason, the system is not always easy to use. In other words, the operability of the system is not always sufficient for practical use.